Captain Strangelove: How Ianto learned to love losing a ten night bet
by Poptasticdanceability
Summary: Ianto learns the hard way to never gamble on your sex life- not when your partner is a 51st century omnisexual. Contains graphic scenes that would make a welshman blush. Seriously, not for those of a vanilla disposition. BDSM amongst other 'innovations.' I beg forgiveness from the BBC. Chapter 7 to follow.
1. Chapter 1: Sore loser

There was a long intake of breath followed by a deep sigh of annoyance.

Through much coercion, Ianto had now found himself on the losing side of another bet to Jack. It was an idle little game they played at first revolving around who was going to pay for dinner or do the driving. Jack had even lost a bet relating to cooking- however Ianto had magnanimously let him off on account of not wishing to die of botulism.

"Go-on," He'd thought to himself. "Like Jack knows anything about rugby union."

Three hours later Jack had successfully identified which one of the Cardiff Blues new signings was in fact a Terrelien with a changeling net- while Ianto had pursued a rather large Samoan player who was rather flattered by the attention to say the least.

Sitting in the SUV, parked on Westgate Street outside of the Millennium Stadium, with the phone number of a man built like a dozen brick shithouses tucked into his waistcoat, Ianto waited for Jack to emerge from Arm's Park, having explained that the Blues newest player did not have a valid visa and was being deported (Weirdly enough not so far from the truth). Finally, he strode out, immaculate smile, hair slightly windswept and coat heroically flapping in the breeze. He looked smug as hell, and if Ianto hadn't adored him he'd've punched him.

He opened the door, hopped into the passenger seat and turned to Ianto.

"Well..." He grinned reaching for his seatbelt, "That went well."

Ianto started the engine and drove off wordlessly.

"Wow. I get the silent treatment just because you lose-"

"You knew before we went in." He stopped the SUV at the traffic lights and flicked the indicator hard and upward as they reached St Mary's street.

Jack laughed, "Like I'd let you go after a 21 stone Samoan who was calling you sweet cheeks within two minutes."

The lights changed and Ianto turned the SUV towards the bay and put his foot down before Jack spoke again. "You got his number, right?"

He didn't reply, but kept staring straight forward. He flinched slightly as Jacks hand slapped onto his thigh.

"Oh I wouldn't worry," Jack said. "For the next ten nights you're all mine."

* * *

There had been some very specific instructions. At nine Ianto had gone home like everyone else, except that he had showered, got back into his clothes and then got a Taxi back to the hub.

He sat in the back of the cab while the driver wittered on about Cardiff bus drivers and the campaign to save the Vulcan, while Ianto kneaded his fingers and wondered what he was heading back for.

There had been a moment where he'd thought about backing out. Just texting Jack and saying he had a headache and they'd do this some other time. But Jack had been rather enthused all day. Not roaming around sickeningly happy, but every time he'd looked at Ianto he broke into a smile, secretive, lustful and just a touch enigmatic.

Ianto stepped out into the night air, paid the driver, crossed onto the Plas and stepped onto the invisible lift which then started its slow decent.

Jack was stood at the bottom of the water tower, waiting for him, arms crossed and grinning. He waited until the lift had stopped before he spoke.

"Good evening."

"Hi," Ianto gulped in a failed attempt to not sound nervous. He stepped off the lift and Jack took his hand.

"Ready?" He asked, a little more breathy than Ianto was used to. Was Jack nervous? Or was that just anticipation?

"Dunno," Ianto replied, "I've no idea what you've got planned."

He smiled again, then his hands slid around Ianto's waist, pulling him closer before slipping his hands to the back of neck. Jacks fingertips touched the back of his scalp, Ianto breathed him in, 51st century pheromones firing off making the air giddy and heavy. Ianto went to kiss him, but Jack pulled back a moment.

"Do you trust me?" He breathed. He had a hard on, Ianto could feel it pressing against him. He nodded in reply.

"Good." Jack said, running his hands through Ianto's hair. "Follow me."

* * *

He'd only entered this room a couple of times in his numerous months working for jack. It was a small room, the same whitewash walls and damp as the rest of the hub. It was probably only ever conceived of as a store room, and an additional exit with the rusting metal ladder fixed to the wall in one corner, leading up to a long abandoned metal hatch.

Today however, a table and chair were pushed into the opposite corner from the ladder. There was no light in the room, so the door to the corridor was left open, letting the long shafts of strip lighting penetrate the darkness in lengthy spikes.

Jack led Ianto into the room, then leaned against the table, looked the Welshman up and down and then spoke.

"Couple of ground rules first- just to make this clear." He smiled, not the overwhelming flash of teeth and ego, but warmly, with affection. "Rule one- this is a two player game, and by that I mean it's not just about me-"

"Well that makes a change." Ianto smirked.

Jack gasped with mock hurt- "Oh, Ianto Jones-" He reached up and traced his jawline, "You're going to suffer for that." Now he broke out into a full grin. Ianto couldn't help but smile back at him.

"As I was saying- anything you don't wanna do- anything you're not comfortable with- we stop. Rule two, your safe words are, 'I don't want this.' You say 'no' or 'stop' I'll carry on." That part was serious, Jacks expression had changed. "And the safe words are?"

"I don't want this." he said as telling a waiter to take away cold soup.

"That was surprisingly unsexy-" Jack chuckled. "Next time I'll go for something with more vowels."

He traced his hand down Iantos neck and laid his palm on his shoulder. "Are you ok with that?"

Ianto nodded. Jack took his face in his hands and kissed him, full on, hungrily. Then his pulled away nearly taking Ianto's lower lip with him. Jack gestured- to the chair and table behind them. "Take off your clothes and leave them on the chair." He reached forward and pulled Ianto's tie out from under his waistcoat.

Fumbling, he pulled his tie off and slung it over the back of the chair, before quickly slipping his arms free of the jacket.

"Ianto?" came a slightly chastising but amused voice.

"Yes?" He turned on his heels.

"Slow-ly." Jack accentuated smiling. He had got Ianto riled up- he wasn't thinking straight.

Biting his lower lip, a sheepish Ianto proceeded at a less frantic pace. Kicking off his shoes, decidedly leaving his socks, before pulling his waistcoat open, button by button, then draping that over the back of the chair. Then the shirt, starting at the collar, Jack watching as skin emerged from under the cotton, before he dropped his trousers and folded them on the chair with the rest of the suit.

"Come here." Jack instructed. He leaned back- taking in the sight of Ianto in tight boxers and socks before laying his hand out in front of him. "Underwear- "Jack asked for, "And the socks."

"The floor's really cold." Ianto protested.

Jack cleared his throat and there was begrudging compliance.

Now stood entirely naked- and feet freezing Ianto began to wonder what Jacks plans actually involved.

Jacks hand moved forward slowly in the dark, before grasping Ianto by the cock. He held it at the head and slid the foreskin back and forward with his thumb.

"You want this?" Jack asked, his hand getting slick with pre-cum.

"I want this," Ianto breathed, getting harder.

"Will you do as I say?" Jack rolled the words around his tongue, teasing with his mouth almost as much as his digits.

"Yes," Ianto breathed. This couldn't be it. Jack had him down here for much more than making him strip and wanking him off. They could have- and had in fact done that throughout most of upstairs.

He let go of him- His cock now standing by itself bereft of support.

"Over by the ladder," Jack nodded his head.

Braving the cold concrete floor, Ianto strode over and stood a couple of feet from the ladder, Jacks hand pressed his shoulder.

"One hand on each side- and hold onto the rung."

Aware he was standing in a pose of surrender, Ianto's suspicions of where this was going was confirmed by the click of handcuffs. First to the left, then to the right. Now he was well and truly stuck.

An arm snaked around his torso, pulling him back against Jack. He was hard, digging into Ianto's buttock. His breath hot at Ianto's ear. "You OK?"

Deep down Jack had wondered how well Ianto would deal with this. He'd been careful about tying him up- the warehouse and space whale was still in very recent memory and he had no desire to trigger a flash back. Using the ladder was hopefully different enough. The same for gags as well. Not after Brecon- that was to be left well alone. But it didn't put this sort of thing off the menu forever, it just needed planning and absolute consent.

Ianto breathed out, the air thick with pheromones and giddy with anticipation. "I'm OK."

"Good." Jack breathed, nuzzling at Ianto jawline, before changing tone and speaking out loud.

"Now I can do whatever I want to you- How'd you feel about that?"

The voice change. It was part of the game. Anything in a whisper at his ear was outside of the game, but the last question was very much in character.

"A little afraid." He gulped and said out loud. Jacks hands started running over his chest, then teeth nipped at his earlobe. There was a minuscule reaction to the pain, but Ianto tried not to show it. Jacks approval was shown by three lengthy kisses down his neck.

Ianto was starting to sweat, despite the coldness of the room and Jack savoured the salty taste. His hands kept moving around, until he seized one of Ianto's nipples and wrenched it hard.

That one he couldn't keep quiet and gasped, Jack continued to fondle and squeeze as he raised his mouth to Ianto's ear again. "That's for being facetious."

Jacks arms let go and his hands left Ianto's flesh- but not for long. He started kneading at his buttocks, Ianto tensed and Jack pinched, before there was a sudden and hard slap on the backside. It stung and Ianto gasped. Jack grabbed him round the middle with one arm, then continued spanking with the other. Once, twice, three times. Then a pause. Jack listened to him gasping in the near darkness, then hit him again. Another three. Then another pause, he ran his hand up Ianto's back, touching beads of sweat as they formed before running his tongue up the young mans' spine. Then four more- Leaving Ianto gripping the ladder hard as Jack finished.

The arm around Ianto's middle dropped, and found his cock full and heavy. Jack grasped it hard. Ianto wanted to come so hard, Jack could make him beg for it, but not just yet.

"Oh I don't think so." Jack said letting go, smiling to himself. "I've barely started with you."

Jack stepped away, Ianto standing prone and tense with anticipation. He'd never really understood the appeal of this. Yes, he'd had the occasional slap on the arse from Jack, but to actually submit- well that was the word wasn't it? To give himself over, to be completely at Jacks mercy...

He thought he'd be much more uncomfortable. He'd always assumed that he'd despise losing control, but he didn't. It was a revelation to him that he trusted Jack that much. Not just that- but he really liked how it felt- and Jack could tell.

Ianto couldn't turn his head to see what Jack was doing now, but he heard the familiar sound of Jacks belt being pulled from his trousers. Today however, it had different connotations.

He felt the looped leather being run over his buttocks and gripped the ladder- bracing himself for what was coming. A few moments later the leather whipped through the air and cracked against his tender flesh. Something that hurt so much shouldn't feel so good. It cracked again, he tensed again as the belt left his flesh and held his muscles rigid as it made contact again.

The next strike didn't go so well. Jack missed his mark and hit the middle of Ianto back, leather impacting too hard against his coccyx.

"Ah, Fuck!" came from Ianto's mouth before he remembered what he was actually supposed to say. "I don't want this." He breathed out.

Jack stopped mid-swing and put his hand on Ianto's shoulder. "You OK?"

"That last one hit my tailbone."

"Shit. Sorry, out of practice."

Jacks fingers ran to the base of Ianto's spine and pressed, making sure he hadn't really hurt him.

"It's alright," Ianto breathed, almost regretting stopping play. "I don't think it'll bruise, just don't spank me anymore."

Jack put the belt down and pulled his arms around Ianto. He was still hard, Ianto felt it against his sore buttocks. "We can stop if you want."

He turned his head as much as he could to look at Jack, "I'm OK." he said clearly.

Jack kissed him again before whispering "I'll be careful."

Jack kissed around his neck, over his shoulder, then down the middle of his back, pressing his lips to his mis-strike several times in apology. "Legs apart." Jack ordered, getting on his knees and cupping Ianto from behind. Jack's tongue fluttered at the base of his spine, then lower, lower and he started winding his tongue around his hole.

He loved being rimmed, it made his stomach flip with excitement, that feeling of Jack's tongue lapping gently, like an itch he couldn't quite scratch. That and being cupped and fondled at the same time. He gripped the ladder, feeling his knees go weak.

Jack stopped and stood, and a moment later Ianto felt fingertips slicking him. Oh god he'd never wanted Jack so much. He couldn't stand it. Those fingers winding around the hole, teasing. Ianto let out an irrepressible gasp. Jack kept going but pulled against Ianto once more. "What was that?"

Ianto swallowed air down and gasped in single breath. "I want you- I want you now- I can't wait."

"Ohhhhh..." Jack exhaled, winding his index finder slowly now. "I think you I can... cos I'm not ready yet."

And with that he slipped his finger inside.

Ianto gripped the ladder, gasping. Jacks other hand fondled his cock, he couldn't take this for much longer. Jack started building him up, feeling his cock growing in his hands and when moments away from shooting his load- Jack would stop.

He pushed another finger in.

Ianto gasped and threw his head back, Jack grabbed his cock and brought him close again- then when he was almost there, pushed another finger in.

Jack brought him close again, but left the fingers at three. He shifted them around inside him, gently stimulating.

It was the fifth time Jack had brought him close and let him back down that Ianto started begging for it.

"Please- just let me come." He gasped, his body becoming completely overwhelmed with sensation. He'd reached the point where pleasure had become so closely linked with suffering, he didn't think he'd be able to carry on. But this was amazing.

"Oh Ianto..." Jack intoned pushing his fingers deeper.

"Please-" He said, his body shaking with gasps for air.

"You don't get to come until I do." Jack said firmly. He pushed his whole body against Ianto's back. "Now tell me what it is you want."

"I want you." Ianto gasped.

"Louder." Jack twisted his fingers inside him.

"I want you." Ianto cried out.

Jack withdrew his hand, which solicited a groan. He unbuttoned his braces and let his trousers drop, before squaring up and put a hand on each of Ianto's hips. "Say it one more time."

He pressed his twitching cock against his backside.

"I want you." Ianto said between gasps.

Jack pushed in and held onto Ianto until the initial burn passed, his arms encircling and supporting his tired body.

Then Jack thrust forward, Ianto gasped, gripping the ladder. He was past uncomfortable, but he wasn't stopping now.

He thrust into him, over and over. And Ianto groaned and gasped, and Jack grabbed his cock and made him hard again. And it was faster and intense and Jack wasn't even fucking him that hard.

His exhausted body arched up against Jack, head thrown back in ecstasy. And Jack was coming, and "Oh god, you're so tight. Oh I can't- I can't-" and Jack was still in him and he ached but he was coming and gasping, his five time teased cock now erupting all over Jacks hand.

And it was over.

His legs shook as Jack reached up and let him go from the cuffs, one at a time.

Ianto groaned as his arms were finally let down and Jack turned him around and embraced him.

"You alright?" Jack asked, feeling Ianto trembling in his arms.

"I'm OK." Ianto breathed, confirming that the cause of his shaking had been a phenomenal orgasm. "Wait- you're not wearing anything."

"And?" Jack asked, clinging to the sweat covered, cooling flesh of his lover.

"So where did the keys come from?"

Jack laughed, then reached up and touched Ianto's face. "Oh, Ianto- you don't wanna know."


	2. Chapter 2: Close shave

The next day passed slowly, and the opportunity for conversation didn't really occur until mid-morning when Ianto was making the third round of coffee, when a hand slipped onto his shoulder.

"And how are you today?" Jack said, audible for all to hear.

"Fine, thank you." Ianto replied with over cordiality, before adding in hushed tones. "A bit sore."

"Ah, well, I'm sure I could kiss that better tonight." Jack said quietly, raising his eyebrows as he handed Ianto the milk.

"Tonight?" Ianto asked, not too sure he was over last night yet.

"If you don't have plans. I was hoping for a consecutive basis" Jack bit his lip. If the others hadn't been there he'd have Ianto on the floor already- and it was only Ianto's standards that were stopping him now.

"O.K," Ianto nodded slowly. "As long as there's no more spanking-"

Jack reached over and patted Ianto's buttock gently. "No, not for a while." he said before taking his coffee and heading back to his office grinning like a lunatic.

* * *

Owen was impossible to get rid of that night. Everyone else cleared off at nine, but Owen was deep into study until quarter to eleven.

"Owen..." Jack finally cracked and spoke, "I really think you should go home."

"Nah, I'm fine." He said staring into the microscope. "Besides, Ianto's still here- it's not like everyone's got a life."

"Well- he's about to go as well." Jack found himself saying much to his immediate remorse.

Ianto pulled a face then quickly played along. "Yeah, I'm ready for bed." he glared at Jack.

"Oh well, fine." He murmured, his concentration now broken. "Come on then tea boy- I'll drop you home."

"Errr, yeah. Thanks!" Ianto exclaimed before Owen turned his back and he mouthed a sentence at Jack regarding his lack of intelligence and containing an expletive.

On Mermaid Quay, Ianto found himself thinking on his feet- not particularly well, but he was determined not to have tonight ruined by good intentions.

"Oh-." Ianto said clutching the top pocket of his Jacket. "I've left my wallet down there."He turned to Owen, "Don't worry, I'll walk home."

"Sure..." Owen said as he watched Ianto vanish back into the tourist information office, before he twigged what was happening with a sigh.

Walking away, he took out his phone and text Tosh and Gwen to let them know the hub was off limits to all but the very brave tonight.

* * *

Walking back through the cog door, Ianto found a very relieved Jack striding quickly towards him before grabbing him into a lustful embrace.

"You-" Ianto started to say with a tone of annoyance before Jack started kissing him multiple times.

"I-thought-he'd -never leave." Jack said between touches of lips.

Ianto grabbed Jack's arse, clenching the flesh with his fist. "If he'd actually taken me home- there's a high chance I may have hit you."

"Payback for last night?" Jack asked, pulling Ianto's tie out from under his Jacket.

"You wish." Ianto paused as Jack continued to undress him. "I was talking about the face."

"I dunno, I like the idea of some unconventional slapping." Jack grinned as he slid the tie off from under Ianto's collar.

"Tell me that's not what you've got planned..."

* * *

Ianto lay on Jack's bed, Jack on top him, unwrapping his clothes like Christmas morning. Following Jack's cue Ianto reciprocated.

Jack's hands were at Ianto's fly, fumbling with the button as he lapped his tongue at Ianto's ear. "Do you have any idea- how hard it is looking at you all day, and NOT doing this?"

Jack pulled the zip down and his hand grabbed Ianto's cock through his boxers. He gasped and bucked a little. Last night had left him hyper sensitive.

"I have a vague idea-" Ianto said unbuttoning Jack's braces from his trousers.

Jack pulled Ianto's shirt open and licked his chest upward, passing his tongue over a nipple. "No," He whispered. "I don't think you do."

A few moments later Ianto was completely naked on Jacks bed, Jack straddling him while still wearing trousers. It was power play, that much was clear. And that was fine.

"I'm going to tie you down." Jack breathed.

"O.k." Ianto nodded with a small smile, memories of last night's intensity flooding back.

"It wasn't a request." Jack near growled.

"I see..." Ianto raised his eyebrows.

"Remember your safewords?" Jack breathed. He needed Ianto's consent. The younger man nodded and found his lips met again hungrily.

This time, Jack produced four strips of cloth, attached them to each limb and then to the bed frame. Ianto lay there, splayed out and at the mercy of Jacks appetites. Jacks hands ran over his body as he straddled his naked form- Jack still partially clothed.

About a minute passed, Ianto was edgy with anticipation, but realised that Jack was idly stroking his chest, slightly lost in thought. Their eyes met and Ianto looked at him expectantly.

Jack smiled slightly and started to speak. "Have you ever- shaved your chest?"

Those were not words Ianto was expecting to hear. "Erm- no. I've never really- why?"

His hands were tracing between his pectorals and tugging slightly at the hair that grew there. "Oh, it just popped in there. I just wondered what you'd look like."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking if you can shave me?"

Jack smiled, "I believe I am." He leaned down and kissed him. Ianto felt breathless, Jack on top of him and unable to move. He moved his head away and broke off.

"Well, I'm not really in a position to refuse- am I?"

Jack pressed his forehead to Iantos. "It's not essential for tonight-."

"But you'd like to." Ianto found himself smiling at Jack. "One question. Do you shave?"

Jack shook his head and gestured to his own body. "This is what evolution delivers in 3000 years' time." With that he clamoured off the bed, into the adjacent bathroom and reappeared with a towel, shaving foam and a razor.

He shook the can and Ianto gasped as the cool foam landed on his chest. Jack lathered him over with one hand, massaging the foam over his pectorals before taking the razor and drawing it down the middle of his body in a long, slow stroke.

Ianto tried not to shudder as he felt the blade gliding over his breastbone. He trusted Jack not to slip- but found he enjoyed the risk. The idea that Jack had to power to draw blood. He shuddered as the blade slid around the aureole, starting to wonder how far he should commit himself to Jack's whims.

Then all too quickly the towel was dropped on his chest and- that was it. Jacks fingers sliding over him with nothing to tangle themselves in. Jack kissed him- he seemed disappointed.

"It doesn't look right," Jack tutted as he released a line of foam over Ianto's abdomen.

There was a slight gasp of surprise. "I didn't agree to that."

"No," Jack said as he worked the lather over his stomach, "But I don't really think you have a choice."

"You're evil."

"No," Jack replied, producing another strip of cloth. "Evil would be blindfolding you while I do this." He tied the strip around Ianto's head. He immediately started to breathe harder. Jack paused for a moment, making sure that was excitement and not distress before continuing.

Jack leant down and whispered into his ear, "All that gasping and deep breathing- anyone would think you were enjoying this."

Ianto groaned as the blade slid over his belly in broad strokes. Jack followed the tear drop pattern of hair, raking it back until it was short, exact stokes around the navel.

Then it was towelling off the foam and Jack admiring his handiwork for a moment before a quick flannel to clean him.

"Y'know," Jack said. "I think we can take this to its natural conclusion." He let lose a line of foam around Ianto's crotch.

The young man groaned. "Not that." It didn't have a lot of conviction to the protest.

"Don't worry," Jack said. "Nothing too drastic. Just a little thinning out. I'd hold very still if I were you."

Ianto curled his toes as the razor moved around his manhood, He thought of the blade that close to his assets, of Jack's careful hands. He felt every touch, every slice of the razor. By the time Jack was done he was excited. By the time Jack had sponged the remaining foam and hair from him he was hardening.

Then Jack's lips were put to his chest, his nipples, kissing lower on his abdomen- his tongue briefly pressed to his navel before it encountered his swollen cock. This was met with quick, methodical licks with a brief suck before Jack stopped and freed his legs.

He felt Jack push his legs into the air and his knees bent over Jack's shoulder before he growled, "Keep your legs together."

He understood as he felt Jack's lubed cock slide between his legs, stimulating against Ianto's tensed thighs. As Jack's cock nudged against Ianto's, it twitched. Jack started to go at him at speed. Ianto had given hand jobs and blow jobs, but this was new. Jack was literally using him as stimulus. It didn't feel bad, but it did have that feeling of being used.

Jack was pumping between his legs. Ianto was starting to feel the friction of Jacks cock when he realised he could feel Jack twitching wildly between his legs. He was really close. Ianto tensed his thighs more and pushed them tighter together. Jack gasped and seconds later he came over Ianto, semen reaching over his stomach, up to his chest.

Jack pushed Ianto's legs down and wrenched them apart. He came down on top of him, their cocks against each other. Jack grabbed them both and started pulling them together.

There was a changed excitement of Jack's cock so close to his, of them stimulating each other, rubbing together. Jesus, Ianto was building- being blindfolded meant every touch was magnified in sensation. Jack could feel how Ianto was responding.

"Say you want it." He growled.

"I want it." Ianto moaned.

Moments later Ianto started gasping, the orgasm building. Jack's cock and hands working away at him. He started to throb, the intensity growing until the orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He lay there heaving for breath while Jack continued to pleasure himself until he came again.

"Yeah." Jack said looking down at Ianto and the bodily fluid that covered him. "We're going to need a bigger towel."


	3. Chapter 3: Substance abuse

"You- are the purveyor of ultimate filth." Ianto announced quite happily as Jack pushed him towards the bedroom after what had seemed like the longest working Saturday of their lives.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" Jack said.

More implication. He was such a saucy bastard the last few days. Well, there was flirting and then there was the state Jack was currently in. Ianto had started thinking of it as 'Hypersexed.' Like a dog in heat on special K.

There was a complete lack of foreplay. He and Jack fell onto the bed- stripping each other and grabbing each other. Jack lay across the bed, his cock hard and pulled Ianto on top of him to straddle.

Ten minutes later they lay, heaving and sweaty and quite contented. Ianto was starting to think he'd got off easily today.

"That-" Ianto said, "Was amazing."

Jack was still breathing hard. "You'd think that wouldn't you?"

Ianto slapped at Jacks arm- his reply to absolutely everything today was verging on becoming as annoying as last month's knock, knock jokes. "Oh?" Ianto asked, a little coy.

Jack smiled at him, speaking between steadying gasps as he recovered, "What if I told you- I could give you an orgasm that would probably knock you out cold."

Ianto hesitated before replying. "I- would express interest."

"Really?" Jack propped himself up on an elbow. Smiling a little less, his breathing normalised. He was now several degrees more intense. "You wanna try?"

"Was this what you wanted for tonight?"

"Only if you're up to it." Jack spoke with a tentative grin. "Seriously, how do you feel?" He said, soberly, intensely.

"Fine." Ianto responded quickly.

"No twinges? No headache?" Jack pressed the point.

"I'm fine."

"Fine is no good. If you have even the slightest discomfort this is off the cards." Jack was deadly serious.

"I feel amazing."

He smiled at Ianto and got up. Jack left the room, and returned a few minutes later with a single grey coloured pill and a glass of water.

He passed it to Ianto who placed the pill on his tongue and washed it down with water. He lay back and Jack turned off the light, and slipped back into bed with him.

Jack started running his hand down Ianto's chest. His fingers stroking, circling. After a few minutes, Ianto started to feel different. Jack's hands were fantastic. Fingertips were like finding every nerve ending on his body and pleasuring it. Jack's lips touched the side of his neck. It was like a wave of desire going through him. Ianto groaned loudly.

"You like that?" Jack whispered, his breath making Ianto's hair raise.

"What was in that?" Ianto mumbled.

"Well- I could give you the science lecture- or-" He kissed his shoulders. Ianto groaned and Jack could see in the dim light of the room that he was hardening. He kicked the duvet back.

Jacks lips were pressing to him. Each kiss was like a ripple of sensation. His mouth over his chest, his stomach- lower.

His cock brushed Jack's cheek as lips met his thigh. Ianto let out the loudest moan of pleasure he'd ever heard. It rang in his ears. His whole perception of reality was changing under the influence of the drug. The pheromones from Jack weren't just present, they were overwhelming- smothering. Like too much tree pollen sitting on his lungs. But more than that- despite the darkness of the room, he could see colours.

Jack's tongue touched his cock. It was getting to be too much. "Jack-" he gasped.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jack asked.

"I-" Ianto gasped for air. He didn't know how his body was going to respond. He was losing control. Jack paused- he couldn't think of anything less appealing than Ianto not consenting to this.

"We can't do this again if we stop." Jack said. "But it's up to you. We don't have to."

Ianto caught his breath as Jack paused. He sunk back on the pillow. "I want this." He said finally.

"You're not going to be able control yourself for much longer. But you're safe with me." Jack said soberly before he took Ianto's cock in his mouth.

It was like falling off a cliff. Blood rushed. His heart was pounding- pumping blood away from his brain. Nothing was louder than the sound of his own heart. He started to go numb- not feeling most of his own body as Jack worked away at him. Like falling down with Jack's mouth as the tether to the world. He was both terrified and elated. There was a burning- with a pinnacle of pleasure rushing up on him.

He heard himself crying out- as the sensation spread over his numb skin. Blossoming into fire and pain and absolute delight.

He gushed into Jack's mouth and actively screamed as he did. He sat upright gasping for a few moments- and there wasn't enough air in room. It started to grey out as he finished, the colours fading- he collapsed in a sudden, dead faint.

* * *

About three minutes later Ianto came around- laid on his side in the recovery position in Jack's bed. Jack knelt in front of him with a stethoscope pressed to his chest. Ianto was lain facing away from the lamp which had a towel over it to dull the light. Anything brighter would have been unspeakably painful for him.

On his eyes fluttering open, Jack stroked his hair. "Am I OK?" Ianto asked.

"Your heart's not supposed to go that fast when resting." Jack dropped the stethoscope and put two fingers to Ianto's neck. His blood was still pumping like a freight train. "Probably nothing to worry about."

"You didn't say it was dangerous." Ianto murmured, shivering slightly. Jack pulled the bedclothes over him, knowing how badly any discomfort might affect him.

"The first time isn't- it just gets a bit wild before the finish." Jack said as he rested the duvet on him. He reached across and stroked Ianto's hair again, hoping to soothe him down to sleep. "The second time you get hooked. Most die on the third time. I heard about someone going five times. Tore one of his heart valves to shreds." He knew Ianto wouldn't feel too great about what had just happened. It was quite something to watch a literal screaming orgasm, but then Jack had to suddenly turn and catch the unconscious Ianto before he fell out of bed- if he'd been hurt from a fall it might have been dangerous in his current condition.

Jack knew Ianto wouldn't feel great straight after, but after about a week he'd develop an appreciation for the sensations and end result. It was one of those experiences that was well remembered, but perhaps not actively enjoyed.

"Why would anyone make a drug like this?" Ianto whispered with his eyes closed. Everything seemed so loud, so bright.

"It's not supposed to be a pleasure drug," said Jack with a twinge of guilt. He put his fingers to Ianto's neck again. His pulse was starting to slow. "It's good for interrogations. You can get someone to talk like you've smashed their knees with just a little application of pressure."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that." Ianto said slowly- utterly exhausted and almost in shock.

Jack didn't reply. Ianto really didn't need to hear about how Jack was the go to guy for torture, or anything else right now. He needed sleep and his heart rate to drop.

"It's gonna take about three hours for the peak to wear off- you should be totally over it on Monday." Jack got up and clicked the light off. "Get some sleep."

He nestled back into bed and pulled Ianto into his arms, hoping for a quiet rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Obey

Ianto's head was fuzzy the next morning. He remembered the brush of Jack's hand as he slipped out of bed. The kiss on the cheek that morning lingered, the softness of his lips and the roughness from not having shaved.

Jack told him to be careful. That a stubbed toe might put him in a coma- so nothing strenuous for the next few hours.

Ianto slept a while longer. He figured Jack's bed was the safest place to be. After that he rose and slowly dealt with Sunday. His skin was so sensitive. The shower was like a thousand strokes, clothes clung to him and caressed.

When he went out into the hub- the sound was- strange. He could almost see it- like a colour spectrum.

Jack's hand touched the back of his neck. It was fantastic. Ianto moaned. "Still blissed out?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded as Jack's fingers fluttered. "This is why people get hooked real easy." Ianto's pupils looked huge, dilated and dominating his eyes, but Jack was sure that he was in full possession of his mental faculties.

"Everything quiet?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah. Really quiet. I've been doing paperwork."

"Good god." Ianto commented in mock shock.

Jack shook his head and laughed. "I'll have you know I was the king of paperwork until you got here."

"Is that why you're five years behind on your forms?" He asked with a wry smile.

"Cheeky." Jack retorted, before putting his hands on Ianto's hips. "Do you wanna start tonight a little early?"

"O.k." Ianto smiled. It wasn't that he was willing to go along with just anything right now, it was more that he felt amazing and wanted to be able to do the same for Jack.

"Clothes off." Jack whispered.

He slipped off the boxers and the t-shirt and handed them to Jack who put them on a desk.

"Give me your hands." Ianto held out his wrists. Manacles. Not cuffs. The chain between the two restraints was far enough apart to let him move. But to feel like a prisoner. They weren't tight- but heavy.

"You seem to like dominance games. So- I want your absolute, undivided and complete adoration. For once in your life you're going to take orders and be completely obedient."

Yes. Ianto did like the dominance games- in this way he was able to give himself to Jack completely. Ianto went to kiss Jack but Jack grabbed him roughly, but not harshly by the jaw. "You think you get to kiss the face- that's a privileged position." He pushed Ianto onto his knees, firmly but gently. Ianto planted a light kiss onto Jack's clothed crotch.

"Very good. So. You obey me. If you don't I punish you. If you don't obey me quick enough or well enough- I punish you. And If I feel like it I will just punish you for my own gratification. Say yes sir."

"Yes sir." He breathed out.

"Y'know." He reached down and stroked Ianto by the hair. "Every time you've called me sir before now, this was all I can think about. Make it worth my waiting for." Jack leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes sir." Ianto breathed with an element of satisfaction. He was blissed out and thriving off the attention. Maybe it wasn't just the drug. Maybe it was Jack that was addictive.

"Stand up," Jack said. Ianto complied.

"I'm hungry. Bring me something. In the office. And coffee." He slapped Ianto- gently on the backside as he turned. It reverberated through him. "And don't be long."

He opened the fridge- there wasn't much there- and he couldn't go shopping in the middle of this. He racked his brain for what he could produce food wise- or maybe he should just present as a failure and find out what Jacks idea of punishment was already. No. wait. There were three eggs. Milk, salami and little onion and cheese. Omelette it was.

Ianto's stomach growled as he fried the onion. He hadn't eaten in about 18 hours and it was catching up with him. Jack hadn't mentioned anything about feeding himself. He better not try and split the omelette in two. As he finished in the kitchen he threw the cheese on the mostly cooked eggs and helped himself to the tiniest piece of cheese.

Slowly, balancing the plate on his arm and with coffee cup in one hand and cutlery in the other, Ianto made his way back to Jack. He opened the office door with his elbow and stepped inside.

"What happened to knocking?" Jack said.

"Sorry Sir." Ianto said quickly, realising over familiarity was a transgression.

"Put it down before it gets cold."

Ianto did so. His stomach growled loudly again. Jack smiled a little. He gestured to a cushion on the floor. "Kneel." He instructed. Ianto did so- grateful that Jack hadn't forgotten how easily he could get uncomfortable after last night.

Jack looked at the meal in front of him. He looked at Ianto. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Sir." He said without hesitation. Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's cheek. Ianto's stomach growled again. Jack still hadn't shaved and the kiss burned as much as it soothed.

Jack started cutting into the omelette. "Did you eat when you were in the kitchen?" He asked, pausing and looking at the expression on Ianto's face. "That's a yes. I didn't give you permission."

"Sorry Sir. It was a slither of cheese."

Jack tutted as he chewed on the omelette. He swallowed and cut another piece, putting it to his lips before changing his mind. He took the piece off the fork.

"Open your mouth." He said to Ianto.

He did as he was told and let Jack place the food in his mouth. "Eat it." He instructed- he was getting off on Ianto being so compliant he didn't even close his mouth without permission. He chewed. The omelette wasn't bad. "Thank you sir." He said after swallowing.

Jack ate two more pieces, then cut one for Ianto, dangling it above his open mouth for a moment before letting him chew. He got to the last piece- that he halved and then placed one piece in this mouth. He hesitated for a moment, stood, put the plate on the floor in front of Ianto. He walked back to his chair and sat down. "You may eat."

"Thank you sir." Ianto said. He kept his knees where they were, turned and as he bent over to eat displayed his backside to Jack quite satisfactorily. Jack sipped his coffee. Ianto started to straighten up as he finished. "Lick the plate clean." Jack said.

Ianto's backside moved again, Jack heard his tongue against the china. He couldn't see it but he savoured the sound it made. That tongue could do amazing things. "Stop." Jack said.

Ianto froze where he was- his backside angled where Jack could catch a glimpse of his cock. Jack hesitated a moment before saying, "Come here." He reached forward and pulled Ianto's head to his lap. Jack started reading through paperwork again, one hand writing, the other running down the back of Ianto's neck, touching his shoulders, brushing through his hair. This went on for a few minutes. Jack working- Ianto being petted until Jack paused.

"My feet itch." Jack declared. "Wash them for me."

That was not a request Ianto had expected. He pulled himself up and came back with warm water, soap, flannel and a towel. He knelt back down and started removing Jacks boots. As he unfastened them, Jack's hand touched the back of his neck. Wait- did Jack have a thing about feet? This might get weird.

He pulled one of Jacks socks off and started wetting his foot. Jack leaned back in the chair and read through a report. Ianto lathered his hands and started working soap through the gaps between Jack's toes. He rubbed the ball of Jack's foot and there came a giggle.

He paused as Jack spoke. "I said wash- not tickle."

"Sorry Sir." Ianto said with a smirk.

"Are you laughing at me?" Jack said as Ianto rinsed Jacks foot.

"No sir." He said forcing the smile off his face.

"Kiss it." Jack said.

Ianto launched himself at Jacks foot- showing enthusiasm as he had utter confidence that the foot he was putting his mouth on was impeccably clean.

"Lick it." Jack said- shuffling papers.

Jack let out the tinniest of sighs as Ianto's tongue moved from his heel to his foot. Not only did it feel good- he had a frankly stunning, naked Welshman at his absolute command. That was arousing in itself.

"And the other one." Jack added, pulling his clean foot away, trying to sound as cool as possible. Ianto complied, washing, soaping, rinsing, kissing. He concentrated on the task, doing it as thoroughly as possible. He realised as he kissed Jacks toes that Jack had stopped work and was staring at him.

"You can stop now," Jack growled. He leaned right back in his chair. Ianto could see from where he was that Jack had at least a semi, bulging in his trousers. "I could use a shave."

Ianto stayed where he was for a moment. Before Jack added- "You can do it in here."

Again, Ianto left the room, tramped through the hub- grabbed a razor, shaving foam and a towel and returned to the office.

He lathered Jacks cheek as he sat in the chair before Jack grabbed his wrist- hard. "On top." He growled. He mounted Jack and carried on, gasping for a moment as Jack fingered his cock. Ianto bit his lip in concentration.

He pulled the blade of the razor over Jacks face as fingers slid his foreskin back. This was not going to be easy.

"I bet I can break your concentration." Jack breathed. There was a flick of the wrist as he grasped Ianto harder. "God help you if you draw blood though."

"I'll do my best- Sir." He replied, breathy and halting with excitement and concentration.

"Y'know. It's not every day I get a naked, compliant and utterly diligent employee on my lap. I should go for this more often." Ianto raised Jacks chin slightly, lathering gently with his fingers. Jack's fingertips kneaded him.

Jack went on. "I mean, granted, not everyone is quite as pleasing as you are. The concentration on your face-." Jack ran an index finger from tip to base of Ianto's cock. He flinched slightly, and made the slightest noise.

"I mean- you look so sweet and innocent, but I don't think they have any idea how utterly sexy you are." Jack felt Ianto's cock twitch in his hand. "Well it's a good thing you know."

"Don't know what you mean sir." Ianto smiled rolling Jack's head before lathering again.

"I mean- no one would suspect that suited, buttoned up Ianto Jones would willingly let me chain him, then climb into my lap and shave me while I give him a hand job. And maybe a little more." Ianto wasn't sure how Jack had gotten lube on his fingers but they'd made his way to his backside and his index finger was teasing.

Ianto had to pause for a moment- Jack was working him hard enough that in his current state he was getting close.

"Problem?" Jack asked seeing Ianto frozen in an effort to gain some self-control. He sounded cold- but his hands told a different story- coaxing out a drawn out and almost reluctant pleasure.

"I can't-" Ianto said.

"Put the razor down." Jack said. "Then stand up.

He did as he was told. Jack stood as well and momentarily let go of Ianto to slip his trousers down. He was fully erect as well. "Turn around." Jack growled.

Jacks fingers worked and slicked him a little more before pushing him back to face him. Jack sat back down and pulled Ianto on top of him, entering coarsely. Ianto pushed his head against Jacks shoulder and howled- more with utter sensation than pain. Jack afforded him a moment, before he started rocking his hips in gentle thrusts. He trusted Ianto would say something if this was too much right now.

Jack's hands grasped at Ianto again, his cock twitching at his touch. Ianto kept his forehead pushed against Jacks shoulder, Jack started talking again.

"Maybe you should stop wearing clothes around the office full stop. I always liked the idea of fucking you when you're reaching for a file."

"I'd never get any bloody filing done." He breathes out quickly. He isn't going to last.

"What about hiding under the boardroom table? I've always liked the idea if you sucking me off mid meeting."

"Oh fuc-" Ianto tries not to speak but he's overstimulated. Jacks hands are working too hard and when his cock brushes his prostate he shoots his load.

Jacks hands moved to Ianto's back and pulled him closer- going deeper. Ianto moans into his shoulder, slumped there in submission. He maneuverer Ianto gently- last night's sensitivity and this afternoon's orgasm had caught up with him and currently rendered him too dazed to be responsive further to Jack's needs. A few more well placed thrusts and Jack erupted holding Ianto in his arms as he did.

"You OK?" Jack whispered as he finished.

"Mmmm." Ianto replied before raising his head, his cheek now covered with shaving foam from Jack, "That was intense."

"Can you stand up?" Jack asked with a kiss on the cheek. "My legs are asleep."

Stumbling slightly, Ianto stood- suddenly becoming aware that he was smeared in both his own and Jack's semen.

Jack stood too, pulling his trousers back up. "What a mess." He said, looking at the various paperwork that had gone flying while they copulated. The chair was soiled, as were Jack's clothes, he still had shaving cream on half of his face,

"Clean it up," he said kissing Ianto on the cheek, before adding. "Then come to bed. Don't shower. I like you filthy."

Jack paused- and took his belt off. "First- over the desk. I have a few misconducts I'd like to discuss." He pushed- firmly and Ianto found himself sprawled facedown- paperwork sticking to him and hands far enough apart to not be able to push himself up. Jack did little more than tap him with the belt, but in his current state it stung and reverberated. Five times he struck him- then Jack stood back and admired the broad red strokes.

Ianto didn't move until Jack left. As he stood up several pieces of paper stuck to him- including one to his face. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5: Cages

Monday was probably the longest day of Ianto's life. He had Jack shake him awake at 5.30 with demands that he get up and shower.

Yesterday Jack had wanted him filthy. Today, not so much. He stumbled into the shower and let the water run over him, awakening him far more gently than Jack had. What was that all about? Was Ianto too comfortable? Was Jack? Should he not have stayed another night? He turned the shower off and pulled the curtain back. Jack stood there, looking at him.

Tentitavely, Ianto stepped out of the shower. He stood toe to toe with Jack, who suddenly started grinning. That was a dangerous grin. "Are you clean?" He asked, putting a hand on Ianto's hip.

"See for yourself." Ianto replied, trying to match the edge in Jack's voice.

Jacks eyes darted downward before he moved the hand from Ianto's hip and grabbed his cock. He slipped the foreskin back, then to Ianto's surprise, Jack got on his knees and, yes, was taking a very close look. He made the tiniest of groans as Jack stroked and then pressed his lips to him. He felt Jack's hot breath- he hardened. Jack's lips parted, and he imparted the finest good morning kiss Ianto had ever had.

At that point Jack stopped, stood and pulled Ianto back to the bedroom. Jack pushed him down on the bed and straddled his legs, hands teasing, starting and then stopping. The fifth time he started and stopped Ianto grabbed his hand and put it back where it had been. Jack responded by taking his hand off Ianto's cock and pinning his offending hand to the bed. He gave a rusty chuckle, "You really don't like being denied do you?"

Ianto shook his head. He let out a long low sigh as he felt Jack's hands on his cock again, but this time he was applying lube. It was cold and he shrunk back down right away. That was unusual. Ianto was about to shift so he could see what Jack was doing when he felt- wait- "What the hell?"

He sat up to see that Jack had encased him in- silicon. A silicon cage. With a padlock. Jack looked at him expectantly- unsure if he was going to be met with demands for its removal or not.

"You can't be serious." Ianto intoned.

Jack smiled, warmly, sneaking a look at his work.

"You are." Ianto sighed. It felt- weird. Not uncomfortable as such- not yet anyway. He shifted on the bed. His balls were pulled forward by it, Jack reached out and touched Ianto on the thigh. Almost immediately he started to feel the pressure building up as he had no room to expand. He sat up and glared at Jack.

"Not liking it?" Jack asked, still with a sly grin.

"It's a bit strange," he replied, pushing Jack's hand off his leg.

Jack moved onto the bed and slipped behind Ianto, pulling him against him. "You'll get used to it." He kissed Ianto's shoulder, showing his appreciation. "No-one will see it under your clothes."

"I have to wear it all day?" Ianto asked. He sounded a little annoyed- but he had not yet said no.

Jack nuzzled at Ianto's cheek, feeling the stubble that grew there. "I would like you to." Jack said. "It would please me- very much."

Ianto leaned his cheek into Jack's. He was still so tired, and the look on Jack's face-.

"I've got the key- if it gets too much, you only have to say. If we have an emergency I'll take it off." Jack continued, sounding as soothing as the lips touching Ianto's neck.

Ianto turned his head. "One day, I'm going to say no to you."

* * *

Throughout the day, Jack had resolved to drive Ianto into a pent up state as much as possible. His hands were on him any time he could get away with it. At the coffee machine he lazily trailed fingers across the base of his back. In the boardroom while Tosh was talking, Ianto felt Jack's foot reaching up his leg and grimaced as he ran out of room to expand. In the archives Jack had jumped him, shoved him against a wall and pressed himself against Ianto's arse, his lips whispering "When you do come, half of Cardiff's going to know about it." Then he straightened up and walked away. That was the most baffling thing- the mastered personality switch, leaving Ianto not knowing where he was with Jack at any point.

At 2pm while Jack was delicately and precisely cleaning his Webley in full view of everyone, Gwen asked Ianto if he was o.k. She'd seen him grimacing at regular intervals, wondering what the cause was. For a moment he panicked and snuck a look at Jack who was biting back a smile. No. She didn't know. She couldn't, only Jack knew what Ianto had under his trousers. He blagged it, said he had a stomach ache. His eyes flicked back to Jack, who finishing with his Webley revolved the barrel with a swiping motion before meeting Ianto's gaze for a moment.

Just after 6 Jack appeared holding both his and Ianto's coat. That was unprecedented. "Weevils?" Ianto asked as he took his coat.

"Something like that." Jack smiled.

* * *

By some miracle, bribery or sweet talking- or perhaps a combination of the three- Jack had got a table at Savini's. Ianto had never actually managed to eat there- tables needed booking a month in advance. His eyes opened wide as he saw how much the food cost.

They sat at a corner table, leaning in close and keeping the conversation at a low timbre. "Good enough for you?" Jack said as he washed down some scotch that was probably older than Ianto.

"It's an interesting gesture." Ianto said, Jack ran his hand over Ianto's on the table. Every time Jack touched him he got tight and uncomfortable.

Jack shifted his hand off the table and into Ianto's lap. "Just showing my appreciation. I'm impressed you've lasted this long."

Ianto closed his eyes and bit his lip a little. He tried to ignore what Jack was doing as best he could. "Well- I am stubborn."

A dry chuckle and dirty smile came from Jack. "That you are." He whispered before leaning in closer. "I'm starting to wonder how long you'll last in that thing." He paused and leaned in, reaching his fingertips under the table to Ianto's crotch. "Aren't you curious about what you'll have to do for me to take it off?"

Ianto's eyebrows raised in realisation. "What did you have in mind?"

There was an intense pause from Jack. "Oh, I'm sure your fertile imagination can come up with something." He leaned back and stopped touching Ianto.

After a moment, Ianto shifted in his seat and leaning forward under the table touched between Jack's legs. With a little fumbling he managed to pull Jack's fly open.

"It's a good start," Jack smiled, hoping the meal wasn't going to arrive too quickly. Ianto's fingertips were teasing, squeezing and grabbing. "I was wondering if you'd like to freshen your palate before dessert."

The eyebrows raised again. He tried not to grimace as things got tight again. Jack leaned forward and cupped Ianto's face in his hand. "I'll be honest, everything your hand's doing- I'm wishing it was your mouth."

"Where?" Ianto asked.

"In the bathroom." Jack instructed. "Before dessert. For now, why don't you tell me about what you're going to do."

Ianto blushed. He felt his face flush. He was willing to physically express himself but whispering it in Jack's ear without sounding like an arse? Jack grinned at him. Waiting to see what he came up with.

For a moment Jack wondered if this was too much. Ianto had thus far been a very, very good sport. But making him talk dirty in a public place as he gave a hand job under the table- and oh yes- shackled cock- maybe he was crossing the line. He stroked Ianto's face, trying to show encouragement. "Tell me where you'd start."

A tiny smile came from Ianto. He leaned closer into Jack- "So, I'd need to be on my knees."

"Yeah." Jack grinned back, warmed by the response he was getting.

"I'd kiss it first." He tilted his head as he spoke.

"Oh yeah?" Jack replied.

"A bit like this." He leaned in and kissed Jack on the lips. It was sweet and long and suddenly broken off leaving Jack rather hanging there- but Ianto was still working away at him under the table.

Freezing for a moment, Jack tried to work out who was denying who right now. "Then what?"

"Then-"Ianto picked up Jack's scotch and sipped at little. He was very sure of himself right now. He leaned forward again- "little tongue flutters on the end- that usually gets you going."

"Uh huh." Moaned Jack- he was so hard under the table right now. Ianto's fingers had him worked right up.

Ianto had stopped grimacing. He was completely focused on Jack this minute. "Then I'd open my mouth a little more-"

"Yeah." Jack breathed. Shit- was he actually going to come under the table?

"A little suck on the end." He added, licking his lips a little.

"Oh yeah." Jack sighed, breathy and in rapture to his voice and fingers.

There was a wry smile from Ianto. Things were pretty tight for him, but after putting up with it all day- eking a response out of Jack was so satisfying. "Then in deeper. Winding my tongue around."

A groan came in response. Jack was so damn close.

"Then deeper again," Ianto put his cheek to Jack's and whispered in his ear. "I'd moan- let you feel the vibration. "

"Your order sir." Said the waiter.

Under the table, Ianto let go, and shifted back in his chair. "To be continued." He said as he picked up his napkin.

Jack froze where he was, as Ianto started eating. It was another moment before Jack realised the sooner he ate, the sooner Ianto got back to work.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were back at the table. Jack smiling like the cat who got the cream, Ianto with hair that wouldn't flatten where Jack had pulled his head closer to him.

Through much tittering and giggling they ordered dessert. "Would you like cream with that sir?" was met with Jack laughing behind his hand.

The waiter left, with a shaking head.

"So when can I get out of this?" Ianto asked, sitting forward. He was now getting very uncomfortable again.

"Hmm." Jack drummed his fingers in the table. "I dunno. I mean you're willing to do so much with it on."

"Jack." Ianto said warningly.

"Well-"he teased.

"I did what you asked." Replied Ianto, soberly. He'd been happy to play so far, but now he was getting too pent up to think, and keep his temper.

"So far." Jack smiled.

"You're changing the rules."

Jack smiled wider, "who said there were rules?"

Jack leaned in. He was sure he could still smell himself on Ianto's breath. "First I'm going to take you into the bathroom and fuck you."

"We just left!" Ianto hissed through his teeth.

Jack should have stopped then. He should have known he was at the line but instead, he crossed it. "Staggered approach. More than ten minutes and people notice, more than twice and people notice. Twenty minute window of opportunity. Even if people do suspect, as long as you leave pretty promptly nothing gets made of it."

There wasn't a verbal response from Ianto. He kept quiet. His hand clenched on the table.

"As good as your tongue felt, I your ass is going to feel better. I bet you're tight as anything right now. You always are when you're wound up."

Sitting Back, Ianto's body language changed entirely. "Is that what this is about? You want me tightly wound so I'm a better fuck?"

Shit, Jack thought. He'd pushed this too hard. He made a noise as he tried to find words to stop Ianto walking out and ending the night in disaster. "No!" He managed. He quickly took Ianto's hands in his, not back peddling but needing to explain.

"This is- we live our own lives." Jack started. "I don't hold anything over you and you don't over me. This is me, asking you to give me a little control. Not because I think I can mould you into the greatest fuck of my life- but because you might actually want to let go."

The tension fell from Ianto a little. His brow furrowed. Jack continued.

"People like you end up unhappy because they're too wound up in holding on to who they think they should be. All I want is you to let yourself be mine for a little while."

Neither spoke for a moment. Ianto part wondered if Jack had finally figured how to get in his head, or if Jack had actually hit on something. Ianto was used to people not being able to figure him out.

"Am I that bad?" He replied.

"Have you kissed me in public before tonight?" Jack said soberly, not with criticism but pointing it out. "What made you feel tonight was OK?"

It took a few more moments for Ianto to think about it. No. He barely touched Jack in public. Today he'd almost brought him to climax under a table. The difference wasn't just that Jack wanted it- but that he'd wanted to give it to Jack. Because what he and Jack wanted mattered much more than anything else.

"Your right." He whispered. "I stopped caring about what people thought."

There was another period of silence, Jack kneading at Ianto's hands. "We don't have to go back to the bathroom. We can just leave."

"You want me that much?" Ianto asked.

"Always."

* * *

When they left the restaurant, they were holding hands. Back in the hub, Jack suggested Ianto go and shower.

He went. Since not going back to the restaurant toilets, he thought he should show Jack that much trust. The water had been on him a few minutes when Jack slipped in as well.

They kissed and Ianto felt Jack's hand slipping down his back and- yes. He was gunning for him. His finger was slick and went inside him. He shifted backwards into Jack's hold. Lips on his neck again, shivers down his spine. Everything got tight again.

"You want that thing off you first?" Jack asked.

"Let's try it with it on." Ianto relented, not defeated but understanding why Jack wanted it this way.

"You are amazing." Jack said before pressing himself against Ianto and sliding in with a grunt of effort. "Jesus, that's tight."

It took a lot for Ianto not to yelp. He was tight, and so, so sensitive but right now just wanted to please Jack. "Go easy."

"Yep." Jack locked his arms around Ianto's hips.

Palms to the tiles, Ianto braced himself and had Jack thrusting away, water still falling. There was nothing pretty about it- honestly, it was painful. That and Jack grunting in his ear, tiles cold against his hands, this went on a few minutes.

Suddenly, Jack stopped and pulled out. "I'm not doing this if you're not enjoying it." Jack went to step out, but Ianto grabbed him and pulled him back.

They paused looking at each other. Tonight was not working out.

Jack reached up and turned the water off. "Let's get that thing off you."

* * *

Lying on the bed, Ianto bit his lip as Jack uncaged him. It slid off and Jack laid down next to him- they were both naked.

"You didn't have to stop." Ianto said. He felt like his efforts were unappreciated.

"I didn't want you feeling like you're just a fuck." Jack responded, unhappy. "If I wanted that, there's the whole of Cardiff." His hand strayed to Ianto's hip.

"So what am I?" Ianto asked, thoughtlessly,

"Wonderful." Jack said fingers winding. "Complicated." He laughed. "And after a day in that thing- very well hung."

Glancing down, Ianto was surprised to see that he was huge and hard. He'd thought the sudden rush of blood was just from getting loose. Jack reached out and touched him.

He gasped, causing Jack to grin. "You like that?" Jack said.

"I'd like your mouth more." He responded in another gasp.

Jack laughed that dirty laugh and went down.

* * *

It was gone three in the morning when they lay back, having recovered something from the day in the last couple of hours. Jack had gone from harsh and demanding to sweet and giving. And oh yes, he had given. Repeatedly. And Jack had been right- Ianto was pretty sure the whole of Cardiff heard him shouting Jack's name as he came.

Ianto had started to doze off, utterly spent in every sense of the word.

"You wanna know something?" Jack whispered as he pulled Ianto against him.

"Mmmm." Ianto responded with as little verbal effort as possible.

"You're not a fuck. You're the best goddam fuck in Wales."

Suppressing laughing out loud, Ianto's shoulders shook before he responded. "Yeah?"

"You're one in one point five million." Jack said, running his hands over his lover's chest. "And that's just the Welshmen."

Ianto chuckled. It was nice to be appreciated.

Jack continued, really wanting to make sure he'd atoned for any misunderstandings earlier. "There's so much to you. Don't think I don't see it."

"Thanks." Ianto replied, feeling a lot more reassured about things. The appreciation was nice.

"Everything about you drives me wild. The voice, the eyes, the ass." Ianto chuckled at that one. He didn't usually take praise well but, right now he'd happily listen to Jack. "The sense of humour, the rage, the fact that most people don't know just how smart you are." Jack continued. He stopped for a moment- running his hand through Ianto's hair. "If this was just sex none of that would matter."

He paused again.

"I think you're probably the sexiest person I've ever met."

Inside he was joyous. Jack did not pay him compliments like that every day. "You need to meet more people." Ianto retorted without missing a beat.

There was a pause as Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's shoulder. "No. I don't."


	6. Chapter 6: Recovery

After Monday had not by any means gone to plan- Tuesday was from the outset, an unmitigated disaster.

About an hour after they'd gone to sleep the Hub computer's started blaring sirens at them. Ianto hauled himself out of bed and followed Jack to see what the commotion was all about.

The alarm was sounded by rift activity on the outskirts of Newport -a rarity as the rift usually had the sense to only stray as far as St Mellons or Penarth. Still, it was up and out of bed at 4.30 and driving to Newport in a hazy predawn glow.

That's when things got particularly bad. By 5.25 Jack was driving the SUV back down the M4 towards Cardiff at speed and Ianto had a strange taste in his mouth. Also he was pallid, clammy and suffering from muscle spasms. The venom injected into his system a few minutes ago was, oddly potent. He felt like he was watching his life through a pair of binoculars, it all seemed very far away for some reason.

When Ianto had first looked at his shoulder afterwards he'd expected to see blood- but there wasn't any. It felt like his arm had been ripped off. Then Jack grabbed him, pulled him back towards the SUV and plunged a needle in his shoulder next to the wound. Everything hurt and was numb at the same time.

Now, Jack was doing a lot of shouting. A bit of arm waving too, which considering he was driving was probably inadvisable.

The thought occurred to Ianto his heart shouldn't be changing time signature every 30 seconds. Right. Yes. That's why Jack was shouting. Not angry shouting, really. More that Jack wasn't holding his adrenaline in this situation.

Ianto tried to say something to calm Jack down, but his voice came out in an impossibly slurred mess.

'Oh fuck.' He thought to himself. 'I might actually be dying.'

Then a searing pain ran through his chest and it seemed like there was no air.

The SUV stopped moving and the passenger door opened to- torchlight in eyes. Hello Owen.

"Did you give him the anti-toxin?" the light moved from eye to eye. It was uncomfortable but he couldn't look away.

"It doesn't look like it worked."

"Looks like it bought him half an hour. Let's get him inside."

He'd like to tell Jack he's o.k. to walk himself in, but Ianto feels like all his bones have crumbled away. Jack hauled him out of the SUV, onto the invisible lift and then down into the Hub.

Then it's all needles and beeping and Jack and Owen running around like Cartoon characters.

His hands are yellow. Pale as hell and yellow.

"Get him on his side," Owen says.

Jack's hands are on him. If Ianto's going to die Jack could at least hold him. "Will this work?" Jack breathes.

"It might." Owen shrugs, "Best I can do."

Jack crouches down to face him. He smiles at Ianto. One of those 'everything will be fine,' thinly-veiled-disaster smiles.

Then he feels like he's being stabbed in the back. And Ianto realised he had a needle pushed into his liver. He felt it squelch.

And that was too much. His dry mouth suddenly flooded with moisture and-

"BASIN!" Owen yelled just in time for Jack to respond.

Three hours ago Jack had told Ianto he was the sexiest person he'd ever met. Going from that to jaundiced and projectile vomiting was probably the worst come down of his life.

* * *

Ianto woke up again at about 11.30. His head was pounding and he still felt violently sick, with a hefty ache in his back, but he was able to fully sit up before Owen walked back in.

"Back with us?" The medic asked as he reached for his stethoscope.

"Oh god my head," Ianto brought his hand up to his forehead, seeing it was only yellow tinged now.

"More your liver." Owen added as he pressed the stethoscope to Ianto's chest.

Ianto waited before asking. "Prognosis?"

"You'll live." Owen remarked with a wry smile- he passed Ianto a glass of water.

He nodded his thanks and sipped. "Oh. And I fancied getting out of work for a bit."

"Now now." Owen smiled. "We all know being dead won't stop any of us coming to work- least of all me." He pulled off the dressing and started prodding at Ianto's shoulder.

"Where's Jack?"

"Gone back to Newport. With an electrified net and body armour." Owen raised his hand and activated his Bluetooth. "Hold on," He said to Ianto before speaking again. "Jack- He's awake. Hold on."

Owen took his Bluetooth out and passed it to Ianto, who held it against his own ear. Its coldness was a reminder that Owen was not as he had been.

Owen walked away into the Hub. It had taken him a good hour to convince Jack that Ianto was fine, that his presence was not required, was annoying and would probably wake Ianto up before he was ready to. Enlisting Gwen for help in this had mercifully resulted in Jack going alien hunting. Still, he had promised that he'd let him know the moment Ianto was awake.

Jack's voice crackled in Ianto's ear. "Hey! How you feeling?"

"Well-" Ianto's voice was thick with sleep- "Take the drunkest you've ever been, the dodgiest pill you've ever bought in a club toilet and the worst fight you ever picked- mix those together- I wish I felt that good."

Jack chuckled. Ianto smiled as well. It was a warm laugh, joyful and relieved. "Well, you sound fine to me. I'll see you as soon as I've wrapped everything up here."

The call ended and Ianto held the earpiece down. Then it started to dawn on him how bad everything had been- how close he had been dying. Honestly he was a little bit in shock.

So when Owen reappeared with a cup of coffee, he understood the gesture.

* * *

After being thoroughly checked out by Owen, and Tosh bringing endless coffee and fussing, Owen drove Ianto home, and put him to bed.

Being put to bed by Owen. Very strange on reflection. Ianto flopped onto the bed and didn't move. Owen stood there a few moments before realising he'd lost Ianto to sleep again. He reached out, pulled Ianto's shoes off and threw the duvet on top of him before stepping into the living room to find out how long before Jack planned on being there.

He looked through the DVD's- discovered that one shelf was pulled forward slightly and had a DVD case pushed behind the row. Owen pulled the DVD's off the shelf until he held the offending volume in his hand. It had a neat, handwritten label down the side, Inscribed 'Ianto and Lisa.'

Now, this was either a vomit inducing compilation of happy memories- or it was a sex tape. And whilst Owen might have been dead, he was not departed and sex by proxy was as close as he was ever likely to get to anyone ever again. He could have felt guilty- but he did save Ianto's life earlier. A mental wank (as physical was out of the question) over his dead girlfriend seemed like decent remuneration.

He put the disk in the DVD player. It whirred and Owen turned the TV on with volume so low he could barely hear it.

It was everything Owen hoped it would be. He toyed with playing it a second time when he heard the lock click on the front door of the flat.

He threw himself at the DVD player, crammed the disk back into its case and had it placed on the shelf by the time Jack closed the door behind him. He pushed the DVD's back in front of it and made sure he was stood looking at the contents of the shelves as Jack came into the room.

"How is he?" Jack asked not really concentrating on whatever Owen had been doing.

"Passed out the minute we got here. I'd let him sleep for tonight if he can." Owen put his Jacket back on and picked up his keys before passing Jack a blister pack of pills. "If anything happens-"

"I'll call." Jack said.

Owen left Jack stood in the living room, figuring out what he was going to say to Ianto.

* * *

Ianto's eyes blinked open as Jack sat next to him on the bed, putting down a glass of water with the painkillers Owen left. Ianto had woken up when Jack had come in the front door and had been dozing since.

Jack smiled and picked up his hand. He wasn't yellow anymore. He was a little pale, tired looking and dishevelled but a huge improvement on how he was that morning. Jack played it back in his head- Ianto on the edge of his field of vision suddenly crumpling and shouting in pain. Then clammy, cold and with a barbed spike in his shoulder. He called Owen as he grabbed Ianto and ran back to the SUV half carrying him. Owen said to use the red anti-toxin at the entry site and drive really fucking fast. Ianto was glazed and mumbling, Jack knew he was slipping away. Oh god not like this. Not now- but it was fine. Ianto was fine. He'd bounced back like he always did. So why did Jack feel so fucking awful about it?

"Hey there." Jack said, smiling a little sadly. He tried not to think of the bruising on Ianto's back from the needle going in. Of him retching but not being able to hold how own head up. Fuck he'd gotten so close to losing him earlier.

"Hello." Ianto grimaced slightly, feeling the bruises on his back pull.

"Tired?" Jack asked.

"Drained. My back hurts." He shifted slightly in bed, and reached out for the pills.

Jack passed them to him and the water without waiting for Ianto to ask. "That'll be your liver. Can I get you anything?" He said as he pulled Ianto to sit up as he swallowed down the pills.

He gave the glass back to Jack and gently shifted back down. "I'm OK thanks. Not hungry." He reached out to Jack with his hand- "About tonight-"

"Forget it." Jack picked up his hand again. "There'll be other nights."

Frankly, Ianto felt like a tit. He should have seen it, been more careful, moved faster. He'd buggered things up and they'd been going so well. Not only that- he'd almost been killed. Tosh had murmured about if he'd gotten to the Hub two minutes later-. Bollocks. He was supposed to be the one who took care of things for Jack, who made life easier. Causing him grief like this was unthinkable. But there it was. And Ianto had been pretty scared of his brush with mortality. "I really thought I was going to die this time." He whispered.

Jack knitted his fingers between Ianto's. They didn't do a lot of hand holding, but this seemed as good a time as any. "Like I'd let that happen." Jack smiled, "You still owe me five nights."

"Ha. That's all you think about." Ianto raised his eyebrows. How could someone who'd been so close to death this morning still have come to bed eyes?

"Actually-" Jack lifted the cover and slid into bed with him. They were both almost fully clothed. Jacks arms crept around Ianto, "-I like this almost as much."

Ianto leaned into him. He was glad for the closeness. It made the memory of this morning further away. This wasn't something they did. After sex- sure, they held each other. He'd even fallen asleep in Jacks arms once. Maybe twice-but holding each other to pass the time…"So, you want to stay here and cwtch?"

"I thought we could try and talk as well."

"Oh." Ianto said, starting to wonder how awkward this might get, "Talking."

Jack shrugged a little "It's not like we have a lot of talk when we're in bed. This week's been different." He turned to Ianto a little more. "You seem a little more open."

There were a few moments before Ianto spoke. Jack felt him shift around. He pulled Ianto closer to him- Jack wondered if he genuinely needed a high level of physical secureness before he could talk. "It's been easier." He finally said.

Jack rolled over to face Ianto- but he was looking downward, he wouldn't meet his gaze. "Easier because you're more secure?" Jack ran his hands over Ianto's arms before reaching with both arms to cradle his head. "More trusting? Because of yesterday?"

There was a pause again. Ianto looked like he was trying to figure things out himself. "Maybe." He finally said.

Jack knew he was pushing the boundaries of this conversation. Trying to get Ianto to open up when he didn't want to was usually ill advised- but right now he had nowhere to run to- nowhere was safer than Jack's arms. "So- What closes you off?" Jack asked circling his thumbs on the back of Ianto's neck. "What makes it difficult?"

He sighed and looked Jack in the eye. "You really want to do this?"

"Consider it night six." He smiled, warmly. If he wasn't going to have sex tonight the least he could do was batter down a few of Ianto's barricades.

"O.K." Ianto sighed. He broke off eye contact again. He was uncomfortable but Jack felt like a breakthrough was coming. "Me." He finally said before looking Jack in the face again. "I do. I make me closed off. I worry about what you'll think of me."

He brushed his hand through Ianto's hair. "How? For example."

"For example…" Ianto paused. He didn't look Jack in the eye. He couldn't. Not if he was going to say the next sentence. "I don't think about you when I wank, I think about Lisa."

That was possibly the last thing Jack had expected him to say. But, incredibly honest. "Go on." Jack said without a flicker of hesitation. If he brought it up then he wanted- no- needed to talk about it.

Ianto blushed a little. Not deep red but even the slightest colour change was apparent with his skin so pale. "It's not like I've never thought about you when I-." He stopped for a moment. He didn't even like saying the word. He couldn't find a euphemism he preferred either.

"When she was-"he trailed off, his voice barely a whisper. "I couldn't think about her like that." He breathed deeply. "Then when you went away all I could think about was you. Then when you came back-"

Jack smiled warmly. There was nothing odd to him about what Ianto had said. He ran his fingers along Ianto's jawline. "Sounds like you have a desire for things you can't have."

"I've tried not thinking about her- it's just- she pops in there." Ianto looked uncomfortable. Probably the most uncomfortable Jack had seen him.

"Is it intrusive?" Jack asked. That was the big question. It clearly bothered him, but how much?

He nodded, biting his lip. "But, you should have seen her before Jack. She was perfect."

Jack pulled Ianto close again, trying to offer reassurance with his presence. "Would you rather not think about her when you" he paused, aware that Ianto had not favoured the initial word he used "-service yourself?"

Ianto nodded again. He burrowed into Jacks shoulder. "It makes me feel awful." He said quietly. "Afterwards I'm lying there and it's just me and how she died-"

"Would you rather think about- me?" Jack whispers in his ear, his breath hot.

Again, Ianto nodded.

Jack's lips pressed to his cheek before he whispered "Take off your clothes."

He turned to Jack, "I thought we-."

"You want my help or not?" Jack said fumbling with buttons on Ianto's shirt. Between the two of them Ianto was stripped in a few seconds.

He lay there naked, while Jack pulled off his own shirt and kicked back the duvet. He reached out and grasped Ianto's cock, gently kneading it in his hands as it started to swell. Jack propped himself up on the pillow next to and leaning over Ianto, making sure he had little opportunity to break eye contact. "Keep looking at me." Jack said, pushing back foreskin. Jack kissed Ianto on the mouth before reaching for Ianto's right hand and placing it around Iantos' cock. Jack kept his hand on Ianto's- not guiding per say, but maintaining intimacy.

"Think about how it feels when I touch you."

Ianto let out a shuddering sigh. It had been a while since he'd touched himself. He'd avoided it because of Lisa and well- because most of the time he could just ask Jack.

"Think about my mouth on your cock." Jack breathed, his hot breath touching Ianto's cheeks. "Think about how rock hard you get- how tight it feels." Ianto pictured it. He looked at Jacks lips and thought about how they felt when they touched his cock. Yeah. He was hardening.

"Think about how it twitches in my mouth." Jack saw a small sigh of pleasure from Ianto and that he had firmed right up- "Think about how I'm waiting to swallow you down."

Jack shifted and looked at how Ianto held himself. He was stiff in all the wrong places- with the exception of his cock. He was trying to hold himself as still as possible. "The aim is to relax. Stop holding yourself so rigid."

"Sorry." Ianto breathed.

"No apologies. Just let go. No-one's going to walk in on you. "

As Ianto took a few deep breaths, Jack saw his hips and legs loosen. Jack shifted for a moment and dropped his hand to stroke Ianto's hip. Jack's careful fingers sliding over his skin.

"Think about yourself for once." Jack said as Ianto brought his other hand in to help. "Think about your own pleasure- about what you need."

He seemed to melt into the bedclothes. He lay right back and worked himself with both hands as Jack started talking dirty again.

"I really like your ass. I like slipping a finger in you before you expect it. I like to hear you gasp." Jack reached down and put his hand on both sides of Ianto's hips before shifting him slightly. Ianto moaned at the contact.

"My fingers kneading at you." Jack whispers, seeing how Ianto's body language was changing from awkward to entirely at ease. "Working your ass- making you pliant." He brushed his thumbs over Ianto's hip bones. "My fingers swirling around and slicking you. Stretching you out so you're ready for me."

Ianto gasped a little. His hands started to work faster as Jack spoke.

"My cock going inside you. It burns and you want it."

From the look on Ianto's face- he wanted it.

"Pushing into you- skimming along the prostate. You want me inside you so much."

"I do." Ianto breathed. "I want your cock." His own member started to twitch. Jack saw that and changed tact slightly.

"I want you in me." He breathed into Ianto's ear. "I always do. I'm so fucking tight you think you're going to blow right away."

He groaned again. Trying to hold it just a few more seconds.

"You drive into me and I can feel you getting utterly rigid."

"Oh my god." Ianto murmered, imagining the tightness on his hands had a more appealing reality.

"You're gonna blow inside me and I just can't wait another minute…"

Ianto's back arched and he groaned loudly as he came. He lay there, satisfied and covered in his own semen.

Jack reached across the bed for the last couple of tissues in the box. "Atta Boy." He commented as he mopped Ianto up.

"Whow." Ianto breathed as Jack wiped him down.

"Was it just me then?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Ianto smiled.

"O.K." Jack said, clapping him on his good shoulder, then reaching for his shirt. "Stay here. Wait for me."

"But-" Ianto went to sit up but Jack pressed him back down.

"Stay. Here." Jack left the room.

Ianto lay there, hearing the front door click. He was utterly baffled. Then his phone rang from his trouser pocket that was on the floor. He reached down and picked it up. "Hello?" He answered.

"O.K. Part 2." Jack started. "I'm going down the shops, and will be around five minutes. While I'm shopping, you do that again with us talking. O.K?"

Ianto jabbed his phone and put the speaker on as he placed it on the bedside table "Yeah." He breathed.

"Ready."

"Yep."

"Go for it."

There were a few moments of heavy breathing from Ianto before he spoke again. Jack imagined him lying back, eyes closed and concentrating on pleasuring himself.

"Got it." Ianto groaned.

"Standing up yet?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Getting hard." Ianto responded.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack breathed.

"My cock in your mouth." Ianto said with no hesitation. Jack smiled at the forthrightness of it.

"Mmmm." He responded. "That is where it belongs."

"I want you to blow me so bad."

Jack grinned as he crossed the road. Thinking of Ianto, naked in bed and wanting him. "Go on. Tell me more."

"I want your tongue and your lips and your mouth." There was a small gasp of effort.

"Just me?" Jack asked.

"Just you."

"Keep going." Jack encouraged.

"I want to fuck you so hard." Ianto intoned.

"Where?"

"In the arse."

"Lovely destination!" Jack exclaimed.

"I want to put my fingers in you and push." Ianto sounded like he was in the throes of passion. All his inhibitions had melted away.

"How many?" Jack asked.

"Three."

"That's the magic number."

"I want you spank me with your belt again, and rim me afterwards."

Jack took a breath. He wasn't sure Ianto was even aware of what he was saying now. "Oh, going off script. I love improv." He grinned.

"I love your tongue on my balls."

"That's just me then." Ianto made no sign that he heard that comment.

"I want your cock. I want you to ride me."

For the first time in the conversation Jack's mind wandered for a moment. Yeah- Ianto was at home naked and begging to be ridden. It took effort not to turn on his heel and run back there "Keep it up." He swallowed back and opened the door of the shop.

"I want you to slam it in me- don't wait for the burn to stop, fuck me through it."

Jack's trousers got tighter. "I'd like nothing better."

"Tie me down and ride my face. I want to swallow you down."

Inhaling, Jack tried not to respond too much. "Well, I haven't been a cowboy for a while."

"Then I want to do it to you. I want you tied- helpless. Sucking me off."

Jack paused. That was not something he had thought of. "Ooo. I quite like that."

"Maybe I'll not tie you. Then you can finger me while I get sucked off." Jack didn't have a response for that. He tried to focus at the items on the shelf in front of him but with Ianto talking like this in his ear it wasn't easy.

"I like straddling your chest. I like you letting me." Ianto heaves out in short breaths. Jack can hear that he'd not too far off.

"I can't be in charge all the time." Jack smiles as he picks an item off the shelf.

"Christ I love your cock. I love it when it jabs at my thighs and twitches before you take me,"

"More." Jack orders.

"I love it when it touches against my cock and they both go rock hard. When we're lying so close your balls rub against mine." Oh mother of god Jack struggled with staying where he was and not running back there.

"Are you close?" Jack asks.

"Yeah." Ianto groaned.

"Hold off." Jack said, somewhat begrudgingly.

"I want it Jack- I want it so much. Please- please." In Jack's mind Ianto was gently thrashing on the bed, desperate for him.

"Wait a minute."- Jack said. He turned to the cashier, "Yes, just those please."

"I'm so close-" Ianto gasped.

"Thank you! Bye"- Jack said as he left the shop. "Hold it."

"Ahhh, ahhh." Ianto was not used to denying himself, it felt strange.

"That's it. Hold it." Jack said as he crossed the road.

"Jack-"he sounded almost pained at this point.

"Listen to me. Listen very carefully now. Listen to what I'm saying." Jack took a breath and shot out his next few words as soon as he was out of earshot of the person walking past. "I want your rock hard cock in my mouth so I can suck you till you black out again-"

There was a gasp and loud moan as Ianto shot his load. He lay there trying to breathe normally, covered in his own ejaculate.

He lay there for about another ninety seconds before Jack reappeared, carrying a box of tissues.

He stopped and leaned against the door frame. "Well- That's what I call covered in glory."

* * *

Somewhere in England, a government monitoring agent took off his headset and slammed it down.

"What?" Another agent asked.

"I'm done listening to Torchwood's phone calls."


End file.
